Come what may
by Enjonine Tveit
Summary: Eponine has to lie to Enjolras when the threatening work Montparnasse that if he does not marry him, kill him. What happens when Enjolras know that everything was a lie to protect him?


**A/N: Hello! It is the first story I write about this couple. I was a little embarrassed to upload but here I am! Hope you like it and soon I will again with another short on this pair.**

******Disclaimer: _Les Mis___****é**rables is copyrighted to and belongs to Victor Hugo. If my property Eponine and Enjolras had finished together.

Eponine Thenardier looks at his reflection in the full-length mirror in the room. His hair, now looks clean, is collected in a high bun perfect. He wears a long-sleeved white dress down to her feet. It was not what I had always dreamed but it was not bad. Azelma rests his hands on his shoulders. The two sisters look. Eponine tries to smile but fails in the attempt. Her throat dry and fears losing his composure at any time. He bites his lower lip and with the help of her sister placed the veil. Thank you tape the face because their eyes show insecurity and fear he feels. The nerves run through every part of your body.

Azelma admires his sister but never tell. She did not have the strength to tell the man she loves that it was all a game. Nothing more than that. Eponine had acted with integrity and enviable coolness. She had never been able to tell the same words Courfeyrac told Enjolras Eponine. All had witnessed his words that night. Nobody said anything for discussion. Enjolras had looked hurt and had gone from there. That was the last time that both Azelma as Eponine had seen.

The bedroom door opens. The two sisters smile to see Gavroche. But this does not return the smile. Eponine know your brother is grieved with her to hurt Enjolras. And know you are angry but had no other choice than that. Hurt to be alive. If marrying Montparnasse was the price I had to pay for Enjolras lived, accepted. 'd Rather that than be dead.

- You look beautiful Ponine - this smiles and hugs - Whatever happens and whatever you decide, I'll always be by your side.

- I know Gav - lifting the veil and is about to kiss her cheek - I did not think I wanted another ending but can not be.

- Yes Enjolras knew the truth ... - Eponine denies - Why not? He loves you.

- Yes Enjolras knew the truth, would kill Montparnasse - Gavroche head down - I do this for him and I accept it. He will find another woman and be happy - eyes fill with tears - Ours was just a beautiful love story that will be forgotten with time.

- No! - Gavroche away from it - That's not true! Enjolras should know the truth.

- No, Gavroche! - Shoulder catches him and brings him closer to her - Promise me you will not get it - he looks - Promise Gav!

- I promise ... - whispers. Eponine hugs him.

- Everything will be better after today - Azelma joins the hug - no man will return to play.

- I help with the veil? - Asks when separated. Eponine nods and puts his help - want to be alone? - Whispers in his ear.

- Yes Please - Azelma last hugs - Now go out.

- I waited outside - said Gavroche fucking hand - Let Gav.

Eponine sighs and walks over to the window. Set aside the curtain and sees him. His heart was beating a mile a minute. Two months ago I knew nothing of it. Neither had seen in coffee. The chin quivers and her eyes filled with tears. He smiles to see how Graintaire arm catches him and drags him into the coffee was Musain. Close your eyes and breaks to mourn. The dress fainting in fear tightens and middle of the room. He knows he's doing the right thing. She marries Montparnasse and he lives. They dried the tears with the back of the hand and breathe deeply. It was time to act. What I did, he did for him.

_- Montparnasse will kill Enjolras - Eponine opens eyes in surprise._

_- No ... - terrified whispers. Fear runs through every part of his body._

_- Jealousy has blinded - Thenardier was approaching her - If you do not marry him, I will kill you._

_- We are not afraid - Eponine confronts his father. This laughs wryly._

_- You know he will - slurred speech. Eponine looks at him and goes to him._

_- I do not need them! - yells pushing. Thenardier looks surprised as his wife - All my life I repeated that I was worth only what a man paid for me! - screams in tears - But Enjolras loves me, loves me father! - Thenardier sight without knowing what to say - He loves me and that is worth everything! We're going away from you, away from Montparnasse, far from France! – putting the jacket screams Enjolras - Goodbye father._

_- If you do not marry him, Enjolras will not only kill, but also to Gavroche._

_- No ... - whispers through tears. Eponine looks at her mother who nods - Gavroche No ... no ..._

_- Make Enjolras go - Eponine is dropped on the bed - Only you can save him._

_- He will fight for me - little voice whispers._

_- Yes, unless you do not believe that love - Thenardier was approaching her. Eponine looks surprised._

_- What? No ..._

_- You're a great actress Eponine - this negates between sobs._

_- You have to make him believe that you love him - Madame Thenardier strokes her hair._

_- No ..._

_- Only you can save him - reaches down to be face to face with his daughter – Make damage, make it hurt to save. No Ponine otherwise._

_- He will fight for me, I know ... - whispers._

_- Eponine, are children of the underworld, we can not afford to love - whispers in his ear. Eponine looks - Save him, is your only option._

Gavroche observed from outside the cafe Enjolras Musain. Eponine has promised would not talk to him but he has to. You can not allow your sister ruin her life with Montparnasse. It was not fair. Enter Mussichetta coffee and smiles from behind the bar. Gavroche comes over and lets her hair stir and kissed his cheek. Sideways Look at the table which is beside Enjolras Grantaire, Combeferre, Joly, and Courfeyrac Feully. Everyone laughs except him. Gavroche can ensure that the last time I saw him smile or laugh was with Eponine. She takes the most tender and sensitive side of Enjolras. When they were together they were one person. He was the man who Eponine need in your life. And she was the woman who Enjolras need. So break the promise he had made.

- Go Gavroche elegant! - this is turned at the voice of Grantaire. He smiles and walks over to them - Where are you going?

- A ... - look who frowns Enjolras - A monsieur a wedding ... Grantaire.

- A Wedding? - question Courfeyrac confused - Your sister did not say anything.

- Bon ami I think you have changed to another - this denies to the story of Grantaire - has found someone better.

- Nobody is better than M. Courfeyrac for my sister - the smiles and hugs Gavroche.

- And who is getting married? - Enjolras question. Gavroche looks - Gav ... What happens?

- Gavroche! - shouts Azelma breaking into the coffee. This opens his eyes in surprise - What are you doing here?!

- He was talking to us mon amour - Azelma smiles and kisses Courfeyrac lips.

- Be late - take the arm to Gavroche - I'll see you here later Courfeyrac.

- Gavroche let us Azelma wedding going - this looks at his brother and then Enjolras - Who's getting married?

- A friend of the family - Gavroche stares in disbelief.

- Not true! - screams his brother away from her. Azelma looks terrified.

- Gavroche ... - Azelma whispers in his ear.

- He has to know! - nobody in the cafe understands what you mean - who Eponine is home.

- Gavroche! - Shouts Azelma. Enjolras looks surprised.

- Is that true? - Azelma looks - is true Azelma?!

- Do not shout - Courfeyrac is at your side - Do not treat her well.

- I just want to answer me! - Enjolras screams running his hand through his hair - Eponine Montparnasse marrying?

- Yes ... - whispers in the neck Azelma Courfeyrac - Enjolras ...

- Where do you think you're going Enjolras? - Joly it to shoulder.

- I need to talk to her! - Try to loosen its grip - Joly's wrong?!

- Enjolras is better to let it go - this denies - Do not do more damage.

- I just want to tell me why! - Vest takes the chair and walks away - I need to know why.

- Enjolras ... - whispers Azelma. This turns - If you approach Eponine, Montparnasse will kill.

- I have nothing to lose ... I do not - says before turning around and leaving.

Eponine close your eyes when you hear the chimes. Feel the chest distress who knows she will never leave. He lets out a laugh. That is your destiny. She did not belong to the upper class. Always belong to the underworld as his father said. They could not love. But her love was real and pure Enjolras. All times had passed him had been real. Even had well etched in their minds. Like them away when seeing him or hearing his name, his heart beating fast. Caress his lips and smiles to recoder when he had kissed her in the night. He had never kissed a woman but her lips fit perfectly with his. They were like two pieces that fit despite being different. He sighs and opens his eyes dazed. Never again to feel his lips on hers, and his hands caress her body awkwardly why neither knew what to do.

The door bursts open scaring. His eyes clash with his. Open your mouth slightly surprised. His breath stutters and fears fall. Two months ago he did not see. Her hair is shorter and you can see the little beard that has grown. Enjolras looks amazed. Blinking several times. It looks the same he had known Eponine. Have you lost weight and it shows. But she is coming away quickly. He knows that if he touches you can not continue with the lie.

- Enjolras ... - Eponine looks without believing it to be there - What are you doing here?

- For what? - question looking into her eyes. Eponine never seen him so angry - why him?

- You better go - comes close to the door but he slams her – What are you do...?

- I want you to answer me! - shouts angrily. Eponine back scared - Why him and not me?! Why?! - she realizes that he is crying - I would have done anything for you!

- I want you - pleading tearfully. Her voice trembles and is afraid to be vulnerable.

- You're in love with him?! - Catches her by the arm - I love?!

- Yes! - shouts to fighting him loose - I love you like I've never loved anyone! He gives me everything you never gave me! - Enjolras looks hurt and leaves her - I'm sure! With him I have not to worry about anything! I have not felt this fear that you for your obsession damn stupid to continue this revolution! - pushes him away from her.

- I don't believe you ... - approaches and cornered against the wall. Eponine close your eyes - You know why? Because when I get to you I can feel your heart beating a mile a minute. And when I touch you - your hand slowly ran down her back - I can feel you still love me.

- Enjolras ... - whispers through tears. He looks.

- Do not marry ... - whisper it. Their noses tenderly rub.

- I have to Enjolras ... - rub his lips. He denies - Yes ...

- If you do not love him, why should you marry him? - question without understanding - What mon amour?

- He'll kill you if I do not ... - Enjolras looks surprised. Now things start to make sense - why I had to get away from you.

- I knew something happens - smiles and kisses her passionately. Eponine cries on their lips - Now more than ever I will not allow you to marry him.

- But he'll kill you ... - he refuses and hugs her to his chest.

- Flee ... - whispers in her lips. Eponine looks - Come with me.

- But Gavroche, Azelma ... I can not leave them alone.

- You come with us ... - Eponine frowns - is the only way to be together and you know it. Furthermore, Courfeyrac Azelma is in love and he soon asked marriage.

- It's crazy ... - Enjolras smiles - but I like it.

- So ... - Eponine nods and kisses - Je t'aime mon amour!

- Where do you think you're going?

Eponine lets out a cry to recognize the voice of Montparnasse. Enjolras looks and placed in front of it. Montparnasse laughs and pulls inside the jacket a knife. Eponine open terrified eyes and clings tightly to the arm of Enjolras. His heart was beating a mile a minute. Fear runs every hidden corner of your body. Montparnasse slowly around the room, studying their goals. Enjolras walks beside her at the other end. The two carefully observed.

- Where are you going with it? - Question in a whisper Montparnasse - She's mine.

- You're wrong about that Montparnasse - this hands tightened into fists - She's mine and always will be. I'm not leaving here without her.

- Then I'll have to kill you - Eponine lets out a cry at that. Denies several times in tears - She and I made a deal. Not fulfilled, and I'm just going to do what is right.

- Do not I have fear - Montparnasse laughs ironically - Want to kill me, then kill me!

- No, Enjolras! - Cries when he leaves her.

Montparnasse takes advantage of the distraction to get close to him and hit him. Enjolras falls backwards stunned by the blow but reacts instantly. He stands and both surround the room. Eponine looks at the two terrified men. He knows he will not hesitate Montparnasse Enjolras kill in a second. If that does come to pass, she would have no reason to go on. Enjolras, in a moment of distraction, Montparnasse's hand hits the foot. The knife fell to the feet of Eponine who picks it up right away. That's when Enjolras pulls pants behind his gun fire. Montparnasse back to see him.

- Are you going to kill me? - Montparnasse laughs and beats his chest with both hands - Come on, do it!

- No, Enjolras not do it! You're not like him! - Eponine screams in tears - Enjolras not ...

- Do not you want me dead? - slurred whispers Montparnasse - dead not want to see the person who has harmed your prostitute.

- Do not call her that! - Enjolras angry shouts.

- Will you be able to kill me? - question Montparnasse smiling. Eponine scene looks terrified.

- Yes ... I do not know the desire I have to see you dead - whispers Enjolras. Montparnasse stop smiling to hear - no longer seems so funny.

- I know you will not be able to and you know what? I'm a bit sick - Enjolras confusing smiles.

- What do you...?

- Enjolras care! - Eponine screams.

Montparnasse falls on him. The two roll around the room struggling with the gun. Eponine's heart beats wide. You can see how the two men strike without any qualms. Enjolras Montparnasse rolling up and then it happens. A shot is heard in the room. Eponine's eyes open wide. His breath stutters and chin quivers. Neither man moves but when Montparnasse is cast aside with hands full of blood, Eponine heart breaks into pieces. He lets out a scream and goes running to the body of Enjolras. The right arm is bleeding too much and Eponine tries to stop the bleeding with his hands. Enjolras slowly opens her eyes and smiles weakly.

- Je t'aime mon amour - Eponine comes over and kisses his lips - always remember that.

- Quiet yes? - caressing her cheek and smiles - I'll be fine, it's just a silly shot.

- Yeah ... - little voice whispers. Eponine mourns and buries his face in her neck - Do not cry ... Do not cry ...

- Eponine ... - this raises the face to hear the voice of Montparnasse - Sorry ... I do not ...

- Go! - Eponine screams. He looks at her in silence - You've done enough damage Montparnasse! Go!

- Eponine ... - little voice whispers.

- Let go! Go away and leave us alone! - this nods and disappears silently - You'll be fine right? - strokes her hair - do not know how much I love Enjolras.

- Enjolras! - Joly appears in the room followed by Combeferre, Azelma, Grantaire and Courfeyrac - What happened?

- Montparnasse shot when they were fighting ... - whispers Eponine in tears. Azelma looks impressed to see the bloody dress - He'll be fine, right Joly?

- Of course Eponine - smiles and opens his shirt to examine the wound - We must take urgent home.

- For what? - terrified Eponine question - What is it?

- I have to remove the bullet sooner rather than later - Joly looks at her and comes over to wipe the tears - you okay?

- Yes ... - little voice whispers - going to live, right?

- Grantaire, Combeferre can catch it? - they nod and away the body of Enjolras - Yes live, he is a strong man and he loves you, and that gives him strength.

Caresses Eponine and Enjolras curls away from his eyes. Her chest exposed and poisoned arm. Joly has done a good job and now just recovering. While he operated Joly, with the help of Azelma has taken full dress blood has bathed and put one Enjolras dresses that had given him. He would not leave him in no time, lest you wake up and she's not at her side. Want to be the first person you see Enjolras. You lie on your side and gently lays her head on his chest. There's nothing like being with him reassuringly.

- Eponine ... - Enjolras whispers still with closed eyes. She gets up to hear - Eponine ...

- I'm here ... - whispers stroking her hand - Enjolras ...

- What ... What happened to me? Montparnasse…

- He's gone, and will not bother - whispers. He looks up and lets out a smile - I will notify looked Joly for your wound.

- No ... - takes her hand when she gets up - Stay, I will not be alone.

- Okay - smiles and sits at the foot of the bed - it hurt?

- When I see you here with me any pain disappears - Eponine and smiles shyly lowers his head - I thought I lost you.

- I had to ... - whispers without raising his head - not just going to kill you, but also to Gavroche.

- Select sort method ... - whispers Enjolras. Eponine looks at him and he realizes he's crying - Eponine Do not cry… He will not bother you.

- So I do not cry - tears dry - could have killed all my fault and Enjolras.

- But it has not happened ... Hey, Eponine - takes her arm and approaches him despite the pain - I'm here and I'm fine. I will not go anywhere.

- I was so afraid - breaks to mourn and leans back in his neck - I thought I lost you forever.

- I thought the same when I heard you married him - the two look into the eyes - I do not understand.

- I'm so sorry I hurt you - he denies - Enjolras broke your heart.

- Not at all ... - caresses her cheek - I knew something was up but did not want to notice.

- Sorry ... - repeated. He hugs - I'm sorry.

- Eponine ... - the serious tone of his voice scared - I want to tell you something.

- What is it? - Question in fear. He smiles - Enjolras ...

- Will you marry me?

- What? - The heart is beating a mile a minute - You're asking me ...?

- Yes - Eponine looks stunned - I want you to be my wife Eponine.

- Enjolras ...

- What? - question without understanding. Eponine bites his lower lip nerves - What Eponine?

- Nothing - lets out a laugh. Enjolras smiles - Yes, I do want to marry you Enjolras.

- Yes? - Eponine nods and goes to him. Their noses rub - you sure? Look it will be hard to be the wife of a revolutionary.

- I can handle - she shrugs - But you have to promise me something.

- Whatever you want - whispers into her eyes.

- I will not fight Enjolras ... - he strokes her hands - I do not want to see you die, not now that I know what it is to lose.

- Okay - Eponine looks surprised.

- Really? - question gasped. Enjolras nods - you sure?

- Yes, I think that is right - Eponine lets out a smile - For you would do anything.

- Eponine and Enjolras are getting married! - The two look to Gavroche smiling before leaving.

The two let out a smile. Enjolras seen his face and smiles. He never thought that he, the revolutionary leader who had only love for his country, could find love Eponine Thenardier. But he could not help. He was in love with her and though he had done the impossible to forget could not. Eponine Thenardier loved with every fiber of his being and was not willing to lose. And if that was to have to forget her dear revolution and their struggle would. I did not want war. Could change your beloved France in other ways. And beside Eponine felt up to it.

Eponine looks up and lets out a smile. He walks over and kisses. He smiles between her lips and pressed against him. Their lips meet as if for the first time. Nothing beats the feeling of his lips caressing the other. They kiss passionately, savoring the moment as unique. The two knew one thing, come what will continue to love until eternity.

The End.


End file.
